Without you, I'm Nobody
by Akayumi
Summary: AkuRokuDemu? The story so far: Axel's sad drug addiction leads him into a difficult decision. He can either give up Roxas to the sadistic Saix for the day, or trade in his candy. All of this means more drugs for Axel, and the choice is difficult for him.
1. Chapter 1

-PLEASE READ.-

Hello, this is Akayumi! I'm proud to introduce my second Kingdom Hearts fanfiction I've ever posted on the web! This one leaves you on a cliffhanger, and I'm so sorry about that! Yes, this is a AxelxRoxas fanfic, but Axel isn't going to come in until the next section. I figured this part would introduce the relationship between Sora and Roxas. After all, I did make them twin brothers. The other file for the other part of this chapter is on another computer with no internet! So I'll probably have it on in a few days. Until then, enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ever since I can remember, I had to share everything with my brother. Whether it was a room or a toy, hell, even friends, the kid sank his grubby claws into everything I had. Mom said it was 'a phase he was going through' and saw me as a role model, but I knew that wasn't true. He'd always steal my possessions, too. He even claimed my old pet as his own... ugh. And everytime he went somewhere with MY friends, he'd ask if I wanted to come along! HAH.

"Roxas." My mother said sternly. She sounded a little pissed, but than was my mom for you. A paranoid neat-freak. Anyway... what the hell did I do? "Yeah?" I replied with no enthusiasm. She'd probably be going off like a bomb in a few minutes anyway. Mom was really predictable, since everyday was practically the same.

"Tomorrow, your uncle and I won't be here." She told me, still serious. My uncle was like the dad I never had. I thought him and mom had a fight. Guess they made up. "So I expect you to look out for your brother. I'm giving you an extra house key just in case. Bring your cell phone - call me after school so I can pick you two up. Oh yeah, and make sure you have lunch money." I quickly rolled my eyes. Lectures. "Also, Roxas. Hey, are you paying attention?" she snapped. I quickly focused on what she was saying once more. "Don't forget - this neighborhood isn't as 'friendly' as our last, so you and your brother should stick together at all times. If you mess with the wrong person, you could get shot or they might try to pressure you with drugs and - "

"Mom. I get the point" I cut her off. Tomorrow was our first day of school our new neighborhood, so her paranoia level was through the roof. She sighed deeply. "I know, I know. You both are growing up so fast, it scares me. I just want you both to have a good time here. I know you didn't really didn't want to move and all..." She sighed again. The ramblings of a stressed mom, huh? She's such a weirdo sometimes... "Anyway, I have to leave for work." She gave me a hug, and then walked out of the door. As she closed it, she locked the five other doors we had, since she was an overprotective freak.

As I heard the car door slam, I ran to the kitchen and climbed on the sink. There was a window overhead that had a perfect view of the garage, and I pressed my face against it intently. Was she gne yet? I then saw her car pull out, and my heart rose. She was gone. After being stuck wih her the whole summer, she was finally out. This was... surreal to me. Free at last...

"Hey, whatcha doin'?" My brother stood in the archway that led into the kitchen, his huge blue eyes opened widely with curiosity. I took a glance at him, and then returned to my business. "Oh, it's you Sora." I said with no feeling or recognition that he was in the room. He laughed his dorky laugh. "You're really weird, man. Know that?" Yeah. What else is new, Sora. He always had a comment to say. I hopped off the sink at stared at him. His blue eyes now narrowed menacingly, like he wanted to start something. Not like he's get the blame anyway. Mom alwas thought he was her helpless little boy, and I got the blame, even though we are twins. Two minutes earlier really isn't a big difference, now is it?

"Yup." I said not really paying attention. I opened the fridge to see if there was anything in this house to eat. My mom was a neat freak and never really bought anything to eat, since she thought it would blow up our fridge somehow. I now started for the stairs. I didn't have any time for this, and he certainly wasn't going to ruin my first day of school tomorrow OR steal any of my friends. Yeah... my non existent new friends. I'll make my own friends, friends that one leave me. I don't need anyone who ditches me for this loser. They aren't worth it.

"Hey... wait up!" He shouted after me. I stopped in my tracks, not turning around. "We should walk to school tomorrow. You know, brother and brother. I know you'd probably just run away... it happens every year, huh?" Was this kid blind? Of course it happened every year! He's so observant. God. "Oh. And I guess we'll be eating lunch too and swapping manly stories during math class?" I added smugly. Sora grinned widely, that same toothy grin. It really creeped me out sometimes, to be honest. I swear right now, this grin was pure evil.

"I dunno. Maybe we should. Like we used to when we were kids." I laughed a bit and scratched my head. Wait a flippin minute. When we were kids? Did we even do anything together as kids? This was really starting to irritate me. "Why?" Said my voice ripping through the air. "So we can 'share' friends like when we were kids? Or how about girlfriends this time. I'm sure you'd love to 'share' them too."

The kid now started to smile brightly. I swear man, he just smiled the same exact evil grin. Deja vu... He then shrugged as if he didn't have a care in the world. "Yeah. That too." After he said this, I took a deep breath. I needed to calm down if I wanted to win this one. I walked away to my room, placing my hand gently on the handle getting ready to dash to freedom. "Oh, and Roxas. May the best man win." Shyeah. We'll see who wins, numbnuts.

After slamming the door to my room like a pathetic psychopath, I sat down on my bed in a rage. I obsereved, seeing my room was a complete disaster area. There should be a hazard sign hung on my door. Someone could've gotten killed in this place. I didn't even want to know what was under my bed. Sora's room was worse, though. He was never even in his room, and it was still messy. There were alot of boxes lying around in both of our rooms, most of them half unpacked with clothes strewn all around. Ever since we moved in, I've been lazy to tell the truth. I haven't even been sleeping at the right times. Guess mom decided to go easy on us. I just thought it was great to have my own room, unlike our other house. It made me feel so independent - like I didn't even need Sora there.

I leaned over and picked up a book lying on the floor. I didn't recognize it ever before. It wasn't mine, that was for sure. I turned it over and read the cover. 'Princess Tutu.' I laughed loudly. Not psychotically, but just from the pure fact this crap was lying around in my room. Ohh. This was going to be good. Just wait until mom would hear about this - Sora reads girl comics! Ew. I just sounded like Sora. Whatever... I'll get back at that kid. 'Best man.' Who says that anymore?

"Mmmm..." I moaned slightly. I sat up. I must've fallen asleep awhile ago. I looked over towards the window. It was pitch black outside. I looked over at my alarm clock that was set down on an end table next to my bed. It was now 5:00am. It would be better if got up now. After all. I wanted to leave the house before Sora could catch me. I slowly arose from my bed, stretching and yawning. I wasn't much of a morning person in general, but I seemed to wake up really early lately. I scavenged the bottom of my floor, searching for clean clothes to wear. It was a hard job, especially when you haven't done laundry in a couple of weeks. I wasn't even sure if a carpet even existed anymore. Mom usually got on my case about it, but I never really payed much attention.

I now quietly opened the door to my room in fear of waking anyone up. I needed hair gel desperately if I wanted to go through the day. As I crept closer, I head the noises of shuffling in the bathroom. Okay that's strange... who's up this early? I walked closer noiselessly, and found beams of light coming from the door. It was open a crack. I put my eye near the opening, having a perfect view of inside. I peered through, and would ya know it, Sora was there spiking up his hair with MY hair gel. He ran all out of his, and now the little leech was swiping mine.

He now started to hum as he squeezed mounds of the stuff into his hands, mashing it around through his hair. He then plopped more on his scalp and moved his hands through it to make one spiky mess. Holy junk mail. This kid almost used the whole bottle! That just wasn't right. I now felt even more enraged. Just as I was about to burst through the door, he put the gel down and stared blankly into the mirror. His eyebrows arched downwards, and he started talking to himself. I could tell the kid was nervous. He was even starting to practice what he was going to say at school.

He's lucky I have pity towards shy kids. I then decided to wait until 6am like I initially planned. I went back to my room and picked up the Princess Tutu manga. There was nothing else to do, so I flipped through it. It looked kind of... gay? 'I dance to guide your heart.' That was really... uhh... cliche. Sailor Moon kinda thing I guess. I really had nothing better to do, so I decided to give Tutu a shot. I sat there entranced for a half-hour, flipping the pages. I felt a little funny, and kind of stupid. I should be burniing this kind of junk at the stake by this age, let alone any age as a guy. But... it turned out the book wasn't half bad. This was now going to be a secret to be kept to myself.

As I put the book down, I heard Sora go back to his room. I know took this as an opportunity to get myself ready for school. Finally. I went into the bathroom, and found there was enough hair gel to last me for the day. I'd have to ask mom to buy me some more. I slopped it all on, and neatly placed it in smaller spikes than Sora. I was proud of my shortish-bleached hair. I thought it suited me well. I also felt really different from Sora, it was as if we weren't twins anymore.

I ran down the steps, skipping a few at the bottom. As I ran into the kitchen, I saw my mom getting ready for work again, this time with Uncle Auron. "S'up?" I asked, feeling relieved he was here. Auron shrugged. "Your mother is still getting ready. At this rate, you'll probably be home from school before we even leave." Mom glared coldly at Auron's sarcasm. "I don't find you funny, Auron. I also don't think you realize what trouble we'll be in if I can't find my keys" Auron just laughed at her. "I have a spare house and car key." From this comment, my mother's face brightened up with suprise. "What are you doing with spare keys?" I could tell she was now going to blow her top and keep rambling on to Auron.

His face remained serious, and mom remained silent. She sighed her nervous sigh. "Roxas, make sure you have a good day at school." she said encouragingly. "And make sure you stick with your brother! I know I already told you this, but I'll tell it to you again. Stick together!" she then kissed my forehead. Ick. After she left to go upstairs and say goodbye to Sora, I grabbed a poptart and took about two bites, getting ready to dash out of the door.

"Make sure you watch yourself." Auron started. "When I was in highschool, I had to watch out. Teens are not very forgiving humans, if they could even be considered as such." Okay... he was talking in riddles now. I wasn't really a 'think outside the box' kind of person, you know?


	2. Chapter 2

I shook my head and grinned. Auron really was a weirdo. I wouldn't have been surprised if he was a killer at one time in his life. I guess that's what the scar on his face came from. "Yeah. I'll make sure to watch out." I told him. "Gotta go. Bye, Uncle Auron." We shook hands (He's weird about hugging like a normal relative) and I left through our five layers of front doors.

I hopped down the front steps like I always did. I felt so superior whenever I did, especially when someone was watching. The neighborhood was surprisingly unactive this morning. Only a few kids passed by here and there, a few nodding to me saying "S'up?" I did meet a few kids over the summer, both me and Sora. We hung out a couple times with Hayner, the kid who lives down the street. His gang seemed pretty decent. My mom approved of them anyway.

I walked down the street, my hand on my bag. It was really heavy, mom packed it all the way to the top. She didn't know what I'd need this year since they never sent home supply lists, or so Hayner says. The sky was clear of all clouds, and the sun shone blindingly bright. A rush of excitement filled me - today was going to be a good day. I was hoping for it. Behind me, I heard the jingling of chains. A familiar clanging noise.

"H-hey Roxas! Wait up." Sora was behind me, panting like a fat kid who ran a mile. "Sorry I was late, I forgot my bag and mom gave me a big lecture." I kept myself from laughing. It was too much to hold in, especially when mom lectured Sora instead and not me. "I hate when she does that." I told him, half sympathetically. "She needs to calm down for once." Sora nodded and grinned widely.

"Hey, can I see your schedule?" He asked. I shrugged and reached into my pocket. "Here." He took it from me and scanned mine and his side by side. "We both have gym together. And lunch too." I would have hated to admit it, but I was actually glad to have a few classes with the kid. This way, I wouldn't be as lost. "Who's your gym teacher?" I asked him. "Uhh... Mr. S. That's all it says."

"I have him too. I think there are two gym teachers, though. I'm not really sure." I informed him. The school was coming into sight. That was pretty quick. "Hey!" We heard a girly yell from across the street. It was Olette, and she was with Pence and Hayner. "Hey you guys!" Sora shouted back. I gave a little wave and smiled. The group traveled over to us. "You guys are up early." said Olette. I shrugged. "Mom would've kicked us outside in our boxers if we didn't leave the house in time." I told her, exaggerating of course.

Olette giggled. Pence had actually taken me seriously. "Are you serious? Isn't that against the law?" He eyes widened in horror. Hayner smacked him across the head. Ouch. "You couldn't sense sarcasm even if it kicked you in the nuts." I laughed. Now that was a good one. "You okay, man?" asked Sora sympathetically. I rolled my eyes. What a stupid wimp.

We now entered school grounds. There were a lot of kids bunched up in several groups. There were a lot of cute girls, too. I already saw a girl dressed in all white. I have to admit, she was pretty hot. I looked over at Sora, who was looking wide-eyed over towards a group of goth kids. One of them with silver hair and bright green eyes called him over silently. I pretended I didn't notice. They looked like a group of knife-fighters, so I didn't want to mess around. The only training I've ever had in fighting skills was karate in the fifth grade.

"I gotta go, guys." Sora said quickly. He then ran off. I had to admit it, he fit in pretty good with how they dressed. They all wore black Tripp pants, but Sora also wore red, so he stood out. I would've been a total reject in that crowd... I usually wore blue. Sometimes I wore black, but it was so hot outside I baked like a turkey.

As I glanced over at Sora, I shivered. I sure hoped he wouldn't have joined them. He probably would've sent some of them after me if I refused to follow his orders... he's pure evil! This was probably going to be a bad year after all... why did I always do that? I always assumed something was going to be bad before it even happened. I was a complete pessimist... getting wrapped up in my own insecurity.

"C'mon Roxas." Olette said to me, grabbing my arm. She was practically dragging me, but I didn't really mind. We all went to the front of the school, and sat beneath a tree. A couple of kids in front of us were playing hacky sack, and some were talking about thier summer. Pence and Hayner were now arguing about some stupid video game they played after school, and Olette just stared ahead.

"What's up?" I finally asked her. She looked over at me and blushed a little. "Nothing. Just thinking." I shook my head and smiled. We then feel silent again, a kind of awkward silent. "Can I see your schedule?" She asked me. I was happy she broke the silence, but at this rate of people asking, I wouldn't have a schedule tomorrow...

After me and Hayner exchanged schedules, the bell finally rang. It was now time to find my locker. I didn't know anything about this school, not even where the main office was. I ran around, poking my head through hallways like a chicken without a head. Eventually, I had to ask for help. I ran into the nearest classroom, and found tall blond guy with another man. He had long silver hair and was dressed in black Dickies and a loose white shirt. There was something about this guy that made me feel a little awkward. Probably because of the way he was staring at me, like I had six heads or something.

The blond guy probably was a senior, but the silver haired man was definitely a teacher. He continued to glare at me, with those icy eyes. Blondie was no different. Whatever. I didn't have time to be intimidated. "Can I help you?" The teacher asked me. "Uhh... where is room 255?" I asked stupidly. I felt really low. I guess it's something teachers at this school do to you if you're new and all.

"I'm not exactly sure." he replied. My eyes widened. The bell was going to ring soon! I didn't have time for this. "It's on the left side of the second floor." The blond guy told me, finally. I began to nod, but then decided to play it cool. I made a small wave and said, "Thanks" and took off. I was sure glad that was over. Now... left side, second floor...

I finally made it. This wasn't all that bad - if it weren't for all the stupid crowds of idiots. They just kept pushing me into lockers, and banging my elbow. C'mon. I'm new, but it's not like I didn't fit in. And the school was pretty big, so how would they notice? I could've been like... a shut in all these years, locking myself in Chess Club or something stupid like that. Okay.. I now reached room 250. Another door and... there it was.

I entered the classroom, and looked at my new science teacher. I peered at my schedule for first period. 'Mr. Ansem' it said, but I never remembered reading it. "Welcome." said a strong voice. A man with a blond beard and hair smiled a little. "Please, take a seat." he told me and a few other students. I looked over at a desk, and there were little strips of paper with students' names on them. "Assigned seats? Ugh." I heard a student complain. I didn't care, since I didn't know anybody. I looked over towards the middle, where about one of the only seats left were empty. The paper said my name, but when I looked down, a pair of feet were all over my desk!

"Heeeey there." a voice said. Some guy from the goth crowd had his arms behind his head, looking as if he entered heaven or something. I waved at him nervously. "You know," he continued. "My feet are just _aching_." He reached over his own desk and caressed his feet. Surprisingly, he took off his socks! He looked over at me and smirked. His bright red hair and green eyes irritated me for a second. I just wanted to sit down unnoticed...

"I told my mom not to buy me any nylon socks. They make my feet all funky. One time, I like, grew blisters on my feet." he then looked away from me, and rubbed his feet again. This guy was a wacko. A complete wacko. "Oh yeah, and then there was that time at Demyx's house. They itched like bitches. He almost shanked me with his guitar because I wouldn't stop scratching. Talk about touchy. Don't even get me started on polyester." By now, the whole class stared at me and this guy, and I had an uneasy feeling crawl into my stomach.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" He asked, looking around the room. They all smiled. One girl even laughed. Class clown, I suppose. It didn't matter; I just wanted to sit down! "Okay, okay." he started, like he could read my mind, "You can have your seat back. But not until you say the magic word." I sighed. This wasn't how I liked to start a school year. Where was the bell? It still hadn't rung! And Mr. Ansem was in his own stupid little world.

"Uhhh... socks?" I began his game in desperation. "Nuh-uh!" he replied, and then poked my leg. That just made me angry, but I knew I needed to keep my cool if I ever wanted to fit in. "Itchy feet? Shanking? Guitar? You're the best?" His smirk stretched even wider, as if he were getting pleasure from all of this. "Hmm. No, no, no, and - I'm sorry - that's a no." he replied, making a list of it all with his fingers. A visual aid. That's just dandy. I heard a couple of kids laugh along with him. Really, I didn't find it all that amusing. Just as I was about to bust out in yelling, the bell finally rang. Thank you lord!

Mr. Ansem finally snapped out of his paperwork. "Okay, everyone in their seats." The guy finally took his feet off the desk. He now sighed. "Too bad. You didn't get it right." I brushed my seat off with my book bag (just in case his feet had disease!) and sat down quickly. I adjusted myself, and took out my science materials. I then felt someone poke me. It was him. "By the way, the magic word was sexy, because you're one damn fine piece of work!"


	3. Chapter 3

I shuffled nervously in my seat. My heart beat a little fast. Before I knew it, my face became red, and I was now angry. "What the hell are you? Some crazy homo?" I yelled at him. He laughed. It was no use - he didn't care! He just poked my head and smirked. "Ya know something? You're cute when you yell." I immediately stopped shouting. The whole class was now staring wide-eyed at us, and a couple girls said 'Awe.'

"Yes, you're also annoying when you yell." Mr. Ansem added. "Now, Axel, I know you've taken this class last year, but please don't take time away from the other students." Axel? What kind of name was that? Really, when it came down to it, what kinda name was Roxas? I don't think I wanted to know. Axel sighed and put his hands behind his head. He had nothing with him today, so I felt kinda stupid with my overly-large bookbag. "C'mon, Mr. It's the same every year. You give us a big lecture on all the things you're about to teach, and then you go right back to your computer."

"So? I'm busy grading things and coming up with new labs for the students that _try_, Axel. Remind yourself of that." Mr. Ansem now cleared his throat. "This year in biology, we're going to study..." I immediately zoned out. Science just wasn't my subject; I was going to fail all the same. So what was the point of even listening? "Hey. Sleepy head." I felt someone shake me from my day dream. "Class is over. Unless you wanna skip with me, you'd better get going." I looked up. It was none other than Axel, and his green eyes stared right at me. He smiled, and then pulled me out of my desk.

I looked around. The bell probably had just rung not so long ago, but I needed to find my next class and quick. "Well, I have gym." I told him. "I like gym. So I'm not skipping." He shrugged. "Then I'll just come to your gym class." My whole body stopped for a minute. This guy just wouldn't give up, would he? "No, you don't have to!" I shouted back. This just made Axel laugh. "I've got nothing better to do." He now touched a spike of my hair. "Stop PMSing, woman."

"You don't even know me!" This was the last straw. Someone I met 45 minutes ago was on my butt like glue. "I know you well enough. Now let's get the hell outta this classroom." He wasn't even listening to a word I said... Before I knew it, I was being dragged across the school all the way to the gym. I gotta admit it, he knew his way around, which was something I could possibly use to my advantage. I had to laugh, everyone got out of the way whenever he was around. Guess they were intimidated by him, too.

As we came to the first floor, Axel covered my eyes with his hands. "No peeking!" I was now _blinded _and being steered by this guy. I didn't have any choice but to go on with it. It seemed like a long walk, but I really think he was taking me in circles just for the thrill of it. "Okay, you can open them now." He released me and pushed me forward. I was now inside the gym, and my eyes hurt from being fondled with. I ran to other side of the gym, hoping I'd find Sora. Where the hell was he? I pushed througha couple people, hoping someone would be there that I actually knew!

"Roxas!" I looked behind me. It turned out Pence had this class, too. Finally! Someone I knew who wasn't homo! He walked over to me. "Hey, where's Sora?" he asked me. I shrugged. Was I his keeper? "Who's your gym teacher?" Pence asked. The kid asked too many questions. It really got annoying. "Mr. S." I replied. "Hmm. Never met him before, and I've been in this school last year, too. I guess he's new." I nodded. "Alot of people have been saying that. But I wouldn't know new from old in this school." Pence was about to say something, but Sora finally arrived. He was with the same silver-haired boy as before.

He walked away from his, and suprisingly enough, the silver haired boy walked over to Axel where they now formed a large group with other goth members. "Hey guys!" Sora called out. I turned to him, and actually smiled. "S'up?" I asked. "Nothing, school's been great, though! I met some people I'd like you to meet, too. C'mon guys!" he ran toward two girls, one I recognized immediately from before - the girl dressed in all white. The other looked kind of like her, but didn;t have blond hair. She was a brunette, and Sora was on her like white on rice.

"Hey." I said, waving to them. They both waved back, and smiled. "Sora told us about you." The brunette said, inspecting both me and Sora. "Hmm. You're twins, aren't you?" Sora smiled widely. "Yup! Identical twins, actually. Some people don't think so, because Roxas went all 'non-conformist' on me." She giggled. "I'm Kairi. And this is Namine." Kairi and I shook hands. "Hey, aren't you both twins too?" I asked. Kairi shook her head. "We're best friends. We look kind of alike, but there's alot of best friends that look the same. I guess it's sort of something that just happens."

"Yeah, I guess so." Namine said. "I guess that's why people become friends in the first place when they look the same. Girls usually stare down because they feel someone is more attractive than them, so they feel since they look the same, it's like a truce." Pence, Sora, and I had question marks floating above our heads. Girls. What weirdos... I just don't get them.

"Found you!" Someone just tackled me to the floor. It was none other than Axel, my biggest fan. He got off the ground, but I still lay there in shock. He looked up at Sora. "Heeey. Two of you, eh?" Sora waved in confusion. I guess he was a little violated like I was. "Roxas. I feel hurt. You never told me you had a twin." I rolled my eyes, still on the floor. "You never asked!" Axel now put his hands on his hips. "You're suppossed to tell me because I'm just that special." This was too much to take, especially in front of Sora. "Hey, where's our gym teacher?" Asked Pence. I loved how he always brought things that were off topic into the conversation. Kairi shrugged. "Things are delayed today. Plus, it's a free period." Pence hung his head. "I brought gym pants today for nothing!"

"Common, Roxaaaasss!" Shouted Axel. "Let's go over to _my_ friends. I've already met yours." I trudged behind him with an attitide. This was stupid. I didn't want to go meet a crowd I'd never be accepted in. There was no point. "Hey." Axel said to the group. There was only four people there, but only three turned thier heads. The last was sitting against the wall, writing in some notebook. I guess he was the antisocial emo of the group.

"Everyone, this is Roxas. Roxas, this is Demyx." He pointed to the emo guy against the wall. He finally looked up and waved. "That's Riku." the guy with the silver hair half smirked and then looked away. "And the other two are Marluxia and Larxene." The other two waved and then resumed talking. "So now you know my friends. You should hang out with us after school." I felt a little puzzled. "You don't know me, you've met me only a class ago. Why?" He now smirked. "I dunno. Guess I just needed someone to bother. You're a new student, so I thought I'd have fun. You're lucky, it's like starting over a new leaf here." I actually smiled. It was true, but fun? I was hardly having any fun. "Heh. You're actually right for once."

"Wow. Did a miracle just happen? Roxas smiled!" he shouted. "Hey everyone, Roxas smiled!" They laughed. "We don't care." Riku blurted. I didn't like him from the start. He looked like a creep to me. "This calls for a poem." Demyx said suddenly. "Ohh! I wanna make one up!" Axel then ran over to Demyx and ripped out a piece of paper from his notebook, and swiped his pen. "Okay, here goes." He quickly scribbled down something. He then faced us and cleared his throat. "Roxas, Roxas. Mr. Uptight obnoxious. He never smiled until now, and when he did, I was like 'wow'!" he read. Demyx clapped, and Axel bowed. "That was pretty good, man." Demyx told him. That was the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life. How could he even call it a poem? It was so stupid, but I laughed uncontrollably.

The bell rang. That was pretty long for a gym period, it seemed longer than first period. "This school is _booooring_." Said Axel. "Know what? Let's go to lunch instead. I'm hungry." For the rest of the day, Axel dragged me all around school to everywhere my classes _weren't_. On the plus side - I knew where everything was by now, and no one cared we were wandering the school since it was the first day. Tomorrow, I couldn't do this. This was only a one time thing; I'd have to make sure of it. I didn't want to end up a loser like - Axel.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes:

Sorry for the long wait. I didn't have time to get to the computer much, so I really struggled with this chapter. I checked for spelling errors and all, but I didn't feel like rereading it over again and again like I did with the other chapters. So... if this chapter is crap, I'll make it up in the next one. I Promise. I don't know why, but in this chapter I focused it mostly on drugs. Probably because everyone in my town is on drugs (except me, of course...) even some of my closest friends. The next chapter will have much action :D I swear it! Anyway, enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school, I prepared to dash home. I didn't feel like doing much of anything else with Axel, the guy got on my nerves after awhile. It was like... trying to babysit a little kid who needed some medication. _Really badly_. As I left the school doors, I remembered Sora wanted me to wait for him. I was in a dilemma now - should I have waited for Sora, or should I have gotten the hell outta here? There was no sign of Axel, so I decided to wait for Sora for a bit. I stood by a tree in the front of the school for a few minutes, but there was no sign of Sora.

I sighed and decided to sit down in the shade. I ripped blades of grass and tied them together out of boredom. Where the hell was he? Mom was going to have my head. She wanted us to give her a call, and he should've been out here by now. "Oh my Gawd. It's Roxassss!" I looked off into the distance. Of course, Axel was frolicking his way on over. This time Demyx was at his heels, his face buried in the same notebook. I swear, that kid had skills. He didn't crash into a single thing. I panicked a little at the sight of Axel. He caught me by surprise this time, but I wasn't in any mood to be toyed with.

Axel approached closer, attempting to grab my arm. I swirved in the opposite direction, escaping his grip. I now found this as an opportunity to escape for good or at least for the rest of the day. Tomorrow was something I didn't want to think about. I took off into the crowd of people still entering and exiting the school, just managing to hear him say, "Whoa. Someone's grouchy." His voice slowly faded away as I traveled deeper and deeper through the mounds of people, bashing my elbows several times.

I now found myself behind the school where the track and football field were. I noticed it right away, it was the first place Axel wanted to escape to during school. I didn't expect anyone to be there, but was a little disappointed to find a whole bunch of jocks scattered all around. They were all signing up for the new sports this year. I _was_ athletic, but I just wasn't interested in football or anything for the school. I didn't fit in with the tough steroid addicts anyway.

I walked down towards the field, trying to conceal myself in the shadows under the bleachers nearby. I didn't know if Axel followed me or something. I looked around, poking my head about to see if anyone was there. Not a single Axel in sight. I sat down, feeling a little guilty. It was a little mean to just run away like that, but I had no choice. I would've just lashed out on the guy anyway. I would've just been 'grumpy' all the same.

"Did you bring it?" I heard a familiar but faint voice coming from the top of the bleachers. I looked up but I didn't see anyone, although I did hear movement. "Yeah. I got it right here! I can bring more if you want." said another voice. I recognised that one right away. I lived with that annoying voice since birth - it was definitely Sora. What a surprise. Here he was all along, right above me. Talk about dumb luck. Who was he with? I had to figure that out as soon as possible.

I now stood up, and tried to look through the cracks in the bleachers. I walked over a little to the left and a little to the right, but this guy just wouldn't show himself. I finally spotted a foot and a pair of Tripp pants, but nothing rang a bell yet. I squinted just about noticing a head of grey hair swish in the wind. It was Riku. I should've known. "Okay, cool." He told Sora. I saw his arm reach over to Sora, receiving something he was overly ecstatic about. What was Sora doing with someone like that? Dealing... drugs? It was a surprise, especially for perfect-boy Sora who'd rat out on me even if I mentioned the word drug.

"Pssst. What are we all sneaky about?" Someone just whispered in my ear. I jumped fifty feet in the air, my heart skipping ten beats. It was none other than Axel. Of course. That guy had a Roxas radar. Not even my mom could find me that quickly, which was the sad part of it all. I now lost my balance and fell backwards, banging into a metal bar. It made a loud clanging sound. It was so loud, it caught Riku and Sora's attention almost instantly. "Who's the asshole under the bleachers?" Riku snapped, peering into the cracks from above. Axel immediately pushed me into a small dark space and faced Riku man to man. "I'm the 'asshole'. I was having a smoke. Gotta problem, punk?" Riku rolled his eyes, but shook his head 'no'. "Good didn't think so." Axel sneered.

"Whatever." Riku said and motioned for Sora to follow, both leaving the area. We both came out from under the bleachers. I rubbed the spot that I had banged, and the other spot that now ached from Axel pushing me. That really hurt. I sat down by Axel, who was now searching his pockets for something. "Uhh... thanks, man." I told him. I didn't know what else to say besides that. "No problemo. Anything for buddy of mine." He replied, pulling a lighter from his pocket. I felt confused. He still called me a friend, huh? Even after I ran away and all of that? "You shouldn't push your 'buddies' into dark corners." I said, half-smirking. Really, I wanted to smile because I felt so stupid. I almost got caught back there. Who knows what Riku could've done to me... who knows what _Sora _could've done to me...

Axel laughed loudly. A few people in the field stared towards us, but quickly looked away as Axel glared at them. He then gazed straight into my eyes, making a strange expression. "Roxas, Roxas, Roxas. You could've been toast if it weren't for me. Think of me as your... Jesus. Bow to Jesus!" he shouted, and immediately forced me to 'bow' by pushing my head down with his bare hands. "Axel! Cut it out!" I yelled, flailing wildly. This guy was strong! I didn't think this friendship really could work out if he was my 'Jesus' and all.

He let go, sitting back down on the bleachers. "You're no fun." Axel said, putting his thumbs down. "Me and Demyx used to do that all the time." He lit a cigarette with the lighter from his pocket. "Well I'm not Demyx. And where did you get that?" I asked him, pointing at the cig. "It's a sih-gahr-eht. Got it memorized? I picked it up off the ground after I told off Riku." he said puffing away happily. "I know what it is!" I said, raising my voice, "I just didn't know you smoke. And you shouldn't pick up random things off of the ground." Axel shrugged. "I gave up on my health a long time ago. It's not like I'm going to die in ten days or anything, so chill out."

I pouted like a little child. I didn't know exactly why, though. I only met Axel today but it felt as if we've been friends for longer. That's probably because he's so outgoing and I'm just... not as out there as him. In a way I kind of envied Axel. He had no fear, he was a complete daredevil. That was something I could never be. Sure, people accepted me, but I never showed them my real personality. It was all sort of hidden. Axel was pretty much the only one I could ever be myself around. That was why I acted so... whiny. At least that's what I told myself.

As I sat there in thought, my leg starting vibrating. Someone was calling my cell phone? I reached in answered with a little hesitation. "Hello?" I asked. "Where in the world ARE you?" A voice shouted, almost blasting my ear off. It was my mom. I was too busy spying on Sora to bother to call... "I'm at school. I... uhh... signed up for a sport." I told her in desperation. I looked around the area, and found a few jocks playing football. "I signed up for football!" I took the phone away from my ear a few inches and waited for a reply. "Okay. But next time you don't call me, you're in huge trouble. You understand me! Now get yourself on back home right now!" I grunted into the phone a simple 'yes' and hung up.

"Uh-oh. Roxas forgot to call mommy. That's always rough." Axel smiled widely at his joke, still smoking away like a chimney. "Since you're on the 'football team' you better go take some steroids." I frowned. "I'm not joining any team." I hung my head, a little sorry of the excuse I made. "She's gonna have my head when she finds out I didn't join any sport. I should just tell her I didn't make the team..." Axel sat quiet for a moment, appearing as in thought. He threw his cig to the floor, stepping on it. "No don't tell her that. The team practices like... everyday after school." He said putting his hand to his chin. "So... we could hang out after school instead! Just tell your mom you were at 'practice'. This way, we'll have so much more time to get to know each other." Axel now looked ecstatic, and winked at me. I shrugged, not really liking the idea. "I guess. It _could_ work, but what do I do when a game comes around?" I asked.

Axel crossed his arms. "I dunno. Just tell her not to come. We'll think of something." At that moment, I thought Axel was onto something. Sure, I'd be hanging out with him almost every day and all and I found him to be annoying, but it sure beat staying inside all day like I usually did. "Okay." I told him, with a half smile. Axel looked a bit shocked after I said this, something I didn't expect. "Aww, Roxas. We're gonna have so much fun. Me and you and Demyx and... everyone else is a bunch of sour heads, so guess it's just us three!" Axel kept on rambling on, but I knew if I didn't get home soon, my head would be put in a vice grip. "Axel, I gotta go." Axel stopped jabbering on. "Okay, I'll walk you home then." I sighed a little, but agreed.

We both left the football field, and Axel continued to chatter about all the 'fun' we were going to have. Something told me I shouldn't have agreed to this... We went up the street in front of the school, in the direction of my house. It was a little far of a walk, but nothing I couldn't handle. We were halfway there, when an older guy from the goth crowd was smoking under a tree nearby. His hair was bright blue, and he looked like he wasn't a very social guy. Axel took off, flat leaving me to ask him (this time a joint) for his drugs, and then came back with a big satisfied smile on his face. "Hehe, good old Saix. Always loaded." He said quickly, reaching in his pocket for his lighter. This made me angry. I didn't like to see Axel smoke, let alone smell the fumes.

I acted quickly before he lit up, and swiped the joint right from his fingers. He looked at me, raising his eyebrows. "Heeey, man. If you wanted to smoke that badly, you should've just said something in the first place. Okay, just one puff. I don't want you addicted next." He lit up the pot as I held it between my fingers. I was about to stomp all over it. I wasn't a big fan of smoking. Something told me that it was the right thing to do, although I knew it was bad for me. Was it to prove that I wasn't a mama's boy, like Axel saw before? I didn't know, I just inhaled deeply, coughing a bit.

I felt a little light-headed, and soon found myself in a bigger coughing fit than before. "Hey, Roxas. Take it easy! You almost ate the damn thing. Then I would've had to make you throw up, because that was five dollars down the drain." I continued to cough. It was mostly dramatic - to create sympathy and effect. I wanted Axel to tell me it was a bad idea, that it wasn't a good habit. Axel just took the joint from my hands and continued smoking without saying a single word. I sat down on the ground, the coughing sensation had went away. I was a bit disappointed that I didn't get the reaction from Axel that I wanted. "Time to get up, drama queen." He said, grabbing my shoulders from behind. He lifted me off the ground, as if using no strength.

"I gotta go home." I told the fire-red head sharply. He nodded. "I walk you home." We continued to walk up the street, just him and I. The sun was still shining brightly from afar, though it was now starting to sink below the clouds. We were out here for much longer than I expected, and I knew my mom would yell. I didn't really care, though. It was better to be outside here than being in my boring house. Axel was in better shape than I was, he walked alot faster than me. That's probably because he was so street smart and wandered outdoors alot. I couldn't help but study his figure as he walked a little ahead of me. He was strong built, yet had slender arms. I looked down on myself. My arms were so scrawny, but my hands seemed to be broad for my shape. The same with Sora. Why couldn't I have been built like Axel? I could've gotten any girl I wanted with a body like that. Axel didn't seem to be into girls, though, so I found it to be a total waste.

"Hey, man. Where the hell is your house? We've been walking, like, a kazillion miles." I looked at him a little shyly. It made me blush a little that I was checking him out without him realising it. "Uhh. It's over that way. We're almost there." Whew. That was close. Instead of continuing onwards, Axel stopped walking. "Heeey." He said suddenly. He put his hands on his hips and put his face close to mine, arching his eyebrows in the peculiar way he did. "What's wrong? You're all... in a daze. Is someone sleepy?" I shook my head. "No, guess again." I told him, finally snapping out of it. "Hmm. It was from before, wasn't it?" Axel smirked extra widely, his green eyes shining with delight. I shook my head even harder, my spikes flying this way and that. "No, that's not it. I just have alot on my mind. Is there a problem with that?"

Axel appeared a little hurt, but he's such a drama queen, so I didn't know when to take him seriously. "I'm just concerned about dear Roxas." He now pouted like a five year old. "You can tell your buddy Axel anything." I exhaled deeply. "Anything?" He nodded. "Yeah, anything." I knew I had to tell him something. He trusted me one-hundred percent, and I didn't really trust him at all. I felt as if telling him something would help my trust become stronger. "You know, I like somebody at our school." I said, blushing a little. Axel's eyes widened. His smirk grew into a ferocious grin. "Really? Who? Who? You _must_ tell Axel about this." I sighed deeply. "Namine..." I whispered. Axel put his finger in his ear, cleaning it out. "Come again? I could've sworn that was just the wind." I rolled my eyes. Idiot. "Okay, sorry. You're gonna have to speak louder. Pretend I'm an old crusty man who needs a hearing aid." he said apologetically. Did everything have to be a trial with Axel? "Namine! I like Namine." I growled much louder than before.

Before I knew it, Axel put his arm around my shoulder. "Ohhh Roxas is in love! My little Roxas... a growing boy." he then went closer to my ear. "Do tell the details." He whispered softly. My ear tingled a bit. I don't think anyone's blew in my ear, let alone talked in it... It felt weird. We continued to walk, Axel still hanging on me. He threatened not to let go unless I told the details. This guy knew me all too well, so I finally caved. I told him about gym, and the beginning of school. His voice became more lively. He really loved talking about my love life for some reason...

"Sorry Roxas, ol pal. I think she's going out with Seifer." He told me. I felt a sinking feeling begin to arise. "Seifer? Who's that?" I asked. Axel giggled. "He's a head jock. Of course, he could get any damn girl he wants in our school." He then crept closer to my ear. "Between you and me, I think he's got a little somethin' a somethin' with Rai if you know what I mean. He's the captain of the basketball team. They're best buds. Probably more than buds. Hehe." Just then I realised, Axel was a gossip freak. He was like... a chick. Still, it was cool hearing about all these people I still had yet to meet.

We were now at the foot of my street. "I live down here." I said to Axel. He whistled, impressed. (Wheet-whoo?) "Classy, classy." He said. "Just how rich are you, buddy?" I shrugged. "Not very rich if I'm going to public school." He grinned widely, and nudged me in the chest. "Watch your mouth, smarty-pants." He then nudged me again. "Whoa, Roxas. You're pretty built." He then patted my chest, and attempted to caress it. I squirmed the other way. "Hey, stop that!" I shouted. Axel laughed loudly. "Oh I forgot. It's now soon-to-be Namine property." I shook my head. "She'd never go for me. I'm just a scrawny little... kid." Axel shook his head. "Oh, pish posh. You've got a nice body. She'd definitely go for some Roxas ass." I sure hope Axel was right. 'Your one damn fine piece of work.' That's what Axel told me first period. Was it true?

"This is my house." I told him, trying to change the subject. Axel studied my house carefully. "Sweet house. I live in a shack." I half-laughed. "I'm sure you don't. Besides, it's just my mom and Sora." Axel frowned, looking sad. "Well, than I guess this is good-bye, friend." I nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Axel smiled a little, and nodded in return. "So I'll see you first period?" I asked. He nodded again. His eyes then lit up, as if a light bulb clicked on in his head. "Oh my gahd. We should walk to school tomorrow!" I wanted to kick myself in the face for not foreseeing this. "Uhh... guess. If my mom lets me." Axel smirked. "I'll convince her." Oh great. He'd probably just make it worse.

"Uhh... yeah. Well, I'm gonna go now. Peace." I told him. He then walked closer to me, and patted my head carefully. "Okay, see you tomorrow Roxas." He then began to walk away. I heard the front down screech behind me, and I turned around promptly. It was my mom. "Where have you been? I thought you'd be home already! The school isn't that far, for crying out loud!" She screamed. I felt my insides burst with anger. I hated when she... bitched. "I...I..." I was all out of excuses, really. "Oh, sorry. It was my fault." Axel said, walking back towards my house. "I asked him if he could come with me back to the school after signing up for football. I had to ask my teacher about something." My mom looked at Axel, puzzled. "You don't look like that type of kid who plays football." she concluded. Axel didn't smirk, but instead smiled almost innocently. "Hey, your son doesn't look the type either. I guess you could say we're pioneers in a sense." My mom now looked more at ease. Axel used bigger words when he spoke to her, and my mom always had valued intelligence.

"Oh, I see. Well it's good you and Roxas could join a sport. Maybe he'll actually open up to _somebody_." I rolled my eyes, but she just laughed instead. "Cheer up, kiddo." She told me. Axel patted my back. "Yeah, he's one tough nut to crack. But I think he'll be okay this year." Tough nut to crack? I didn't like where this conversation was leading. "Yeah I think he'll do okay too. He's always been good socially." My mom said, agreeing. "Okay, Roxas. It's time for us to go in. What's your name?" She asked Axel. "I'm Axel. Nice to meet you." he said politely, shaking hands with my mom. He sure knew how to put on an act. She smiled pleasantly. "Axel, doesn't your family get mad when you're outside for too long?" She asked him. He shook his head. "No, my family doesn't mind. I live right by the school, so it's no bother for them."

"Hmm... I guess Roxas would want more freedom, too." She said, thinking aloud. "Well, if he hung out with a nice boy like you, I see no problem. Okay Roxas, you can stay outside until 6 every night." I felt my spirits rise. Thank you, Axel! "Well, we Roxas and I have to go. See you again sometime." Axel smiled. "Bye." He said, waving. I waved back. This whole conversation that just went on was awkward as anything... Axel probably thinks I'm some kind of mama's boy or something like he already did. My mom and I went back inside, and we walked into the kitchen.

"It's nice you have a friend." Mom told me, going to the stove where she was preparing dinner. "Yeah, I guess." I replied, half listening. "Lighten up, Roxas. Anyway, it's a shame he wears such dark clothes. I hope you won't wear all black next? I'm not stopping you. You can be whatever you want to be. I don't want to prevent you from anything." I almost flipped backwards off of my chair. My mom? Letting me wear what I wanted? Letting me be my own _person_? Now that was new. As I fell slient, my mom continued on with dinner. She called Sora down when it was ready, and we all in almost completel silence. Afterwards, I went upstairs to my room.

It looked the same as this morning. Everything was still a mess - I knew I needed to clean it. I put away a few of my clothes, and was actually shocked to see the bottom of the floor. I then found Princess Tutu lying on the floor, and quickly shoved it in my dresser drawer. Good thing too, because moments later Sora came upstairs and knocked on my door. "Yeah?" I said. He entered, with a smug look on his face. "So. What's this thing you and that Axel kid have going on?" He asked. I shrugged. "I dunno. None of your business." is eyebrows arched high on his head. "Well, you know if you didn't tell me, I could always make something up to mom. Like... you're a couple or something. She'd believe me." I felt no fury like I usually did. Instead I imitated his smile. "Oh yeah, well what's this thing you and that Riku guy have going on? i can make something up about that too! And mom likes Axel, she wouldn't believe you!" As I said that, Sora's eyes widened to the max.

"Me... and-and Riku? That's none of your business!" I rolled my eyes. I knew there was something going on, there was no use hiding it. "What were you two doing on the bleachers after school?" I asked him, putting enthusiasm into the question. He looked greatly taken aback, now turning pink. "We weren't doing anything! H-How did you know about that anyway? I bet Axel told you!" I shook my head, smirking. "No. Axel didn't tell me anything." Sora's face deepened to red. "You asshole! You don't know anything!" He wailed, and stormed out of the room. 'Asshole' huh? He was already taking after Riku. I fell backwards onto my bed, felt great having won the fight. I also felt great with my cleaner room. Maybe spending time with Axel wouldn't be too bad after all. My mom approved, at least. I finally found Sora's weakness, too. Yeah, things were definitely good. At this thought, I finally shut my eyes, drifting off into sleep...


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, I sprung out of bed as soon as possible. The alarm clock still hadn't went off, but the sun was shining in my eyes and practically blinded me. I always hated that. It was something I wanted to wake up to the_ least_. It didn't matter now, because all I wanted to do was get ready so I could leave the house right when Axel came today. That was if he was coming. He was so unpredictable. One second he's be all dead set about going, and the next he'd be wandering around with something else on his mind. There was definitely something wrong with that guy.

Regardless of that, I decided to get ready anyway. At least I wasn't alone yet. It was a good feeling to know I've been accepted even it was by Axel's crowd. I knew everyone didn't except me, especially Riku. I didn't care, though. I wasn't planning on becoming best buddies with Riku or anything. Weren't him and Sora best of friends already? I guess it wasn't my place to conclude that.

I went over to my closet and pulled out clothes at the speed of light. Within moments I was dressed, socks and all. I was surprised at myself. I never realised that I could be this fast. If I only I could put all of this built up energy into something else... like actually standing up for myself for once. Then, maybe I could finally say 'no' to people, including my mom. She was the most controlling person I knew, and held me down with chains like most moms did. I understood she was trying to 'protect' me and all, but all it really did was make me even more oblivious and ignorant to the world than I already was. It was pitiful to see a kid even like Helmer who was my age know more about life on the streets. of course, I knew alot more than my _brother_. He knew barely anything.

I crept down the hall towards the bathroom, making sure not to wake anybody up. I looked behind me, and saw Sora's bedroom door wide open. I was relieved to see him curled in a ball, hugging his pillows snoring. LOUD. He sounded like a lion that was let loose into the wild. Not like his hair didn't already give that impression. Mine was at least kept neat, and didn't practically kill people. I wouldn't be surprised if someone ever tried to swing him around by his ankles to try to use as a weapon. Right now, his hair looked funny since it wasn't spiked up. It was pretty long and almost went past his chin. I hadn't seen him without his spikes in a long while so it was weird seeing them now. It was about time I put my hair in spikes myself.

I went back inside the bathroom, closing the door shut behind. I locked it just it case. I never knew when my mom was gonna get up. If she did, it would be harder to sneak around without Sora waking up. I searched under the sink, and almost jumped for joy as I found five bottles of fresh new hair gel and an extra bottle of Bed Head for Sora. It was about time! I grabbed the bottle and began globbing massive amounts of hair gel into my hand. I lathered it all through my hair, enjoying every moment of it. To be honest, I think I had some kind of weird hair gel fetish... I could never get enough of it. I think the first time I actually used hair gel was in the 4th grade. Sora had 'naturally' spiky hair when he was a kid, but that was if he kept it short. His hair then eventually got too long for him, so he had to start putting gel in it. The only problem was, he used more freaken gel in one day than most people used in their whole lives.

I stared in the mirror, sighing deeply. I was in love with my hair. Today, it was styled just the way I liked it. It was perfect... When I finished obsessing over my hair in the mirror, I crept down the hall again towards the stairs. As I went down, they squeaked this way and that. I hated this house. Everything was always so loud. I went into the kitchen, and ate a nice bowl of Captain Crunch. I didn't care how old I was. Captain Crunch was always the best cereal. I'd probably be eating it until I was 80 years old, unless I had diabetes or something.

After I was done, I heard the distant sound of slow footsteps coming down the stairs. Crap. I quickly ran to the bathroom, which had a perfect view of the steps. It was my mom, who had dark bags under her eyes. It looked like she didn't get a good night's sleep... I didn't want to create any suspicion, so I flushed the toilet casually and used the sink to act like I was doing something. I came out, and found her in the kitchen drinking some kind of coffee or tea. She was sitting at the small table against that wall where we usually ate. "You're up early." She grunted tiredly. "Yeah... I wanted to get to school extra early." She paused for a moment, taking a sip of her coffee/tea thing. "Who said? I can't just run around driving you." I felt a feeling of annoyance sweep over me. "I was going to _walk. _That's if it's okay with you."

She now took a newspaper from the clutter of papers on the table. "Yeah, it's fine. As long as you walk with your brother." At that moment, I almost burst out laughing. I managed to hold it in, though. "Nah, I was thinking of walking with that kid you met yesterday. Axel. You know." She didn't say anything, but continued to read the paper. "Fine." She simply said. I was completely relieved. "Anyway, I'm not going to be home this afternoon, I'll be back around 7. I'm working overtime. Here's your key." She handed me a small keychain, and I quickly shoved it into my pockets.

I started to walk away, but then mom motioned for me to return. I came back obediently, tapping my foot impatiently. "Hold on, I'm not done yet." She seemed more awake now, but her bags were still there. "I'm giving Sora a key, too. Make sure you stay safe walking to school and remember everything I've told you. You better be home before I am, otherwise you're dead. Understand?" I nodded. She frowned, meaning only one thing. "Yes, mom. I understand completely." I said monotonously. I knew she wouldn't have let me left if I refused to say it... she had total control over me. And I couldn't even stand up for myself. I had too much respect for the woman, no matter how crazy her parenting was.

I walked into the hall by the front doors, picked up my bookbag, and swung it over my shoulder like I always did. As I reached for the doorknob... DIINNNGG-DOOONNG. Someone rang the doorbell, and my spirits rose. I was surprised he actually showed up! I looked through the small eye hole in the door, and was shocked to see Demyx instead. Where in the hell was Axel? Why was this idiot here instead? I left the house quickly, and shut the layers of doors behind.

I looked up at Demyx and inhaled deeply. "I thought Axel was coming." I said. He shrugged. "Hey, man. He sent me here to get you. I think he's with Saix." I rolled my eyes. I got up early and everything for Axel, but instead he ditched me for drugs? "Nah, it's not what you think!" He said suddenly, as if he could read my mind. "Saix's got something important for him, so he's sorry and all, man." He apologized. That was the one word I needed to hear. Immediately, I felt myself calm down. "Okay, let's go... to wherever we're going." I suggested. "Oh yeah, we're going to Apple Street. It's right by the school."

I had to admit, it wasn't that bad being with Demyx. At least it wasn't a total waste of a morning. We started to walk, and began talking about hair. I didn't know how he got his the way it was - it looked like it took hours to do. "All it takes is the right type of gel and a little wax." He said proudly. "Axel doesn't use any gel in his hair, he uses a blow drier. I refuse to use that on my hair, man. It might dry it up." Wow. Before now, I didn't think many guys actually payed attention to their hair like I did. Here I was, talking about it with someone who probably cared for their hair more than I did. "Yeah, I can imagine what Axel does to his hair." I said, sighing. "Mine's pretty easy to take care of, since it's pretty short. Now my brother... sometimes he has to use hair clips or pins to keep certain parts of his hair down."

Demyx nodded. "Yeah, same for me, man. I wouldn't want to have your brother's hair. It looks too hard to take care of. Way too hard." We continued on about hair long through the walk to this so called 'Apple Street.' "So. What exactly does this Saix have of Axels?" I asked. Demyx looked puzzled. "I don't know, man. Must be really important if he didn't walk with _you_. I'm surprised he didn't tell me. We used to be best friends and all, probably since the fifth grade. That all changed until he found his new friend. Pot. Hell, we used to be more than friends." He said sadly.

"More than friends?" I asked bluntly. Demyx looked a bit surprised. "Dude. Axel never told you? We had a little something going on last year. He didn't tell you that? I thought everybody knew." I stared at him, my eyes wide. "No… he never told me that. I didn't think he was gay… maybe a little twisted, but not gay…" Demyx cracked up a little. "Nah, he's not gay. He just likes whoever he likes, he can't help it. But it really disappointed alot of chicks, you know, that he's now into guys. He had about twelve girlfriends, even went all the way with four, but he never felt anything for them. It was more for his reputation. And my man Axel has a huge ego, if you know what I mean." I nodded. I knew exactly what he meant.

"You guys talk and all after breaking up?" I asked. He nodded silently. "Check this out." He pulled up his dark sleeve, revealing a whole lot of cut marks. "This is what I do to myself, man. See the stress he puts me through? I really miss him a lot." I should've known… this guy was hardcore emo. I didn't even know if I wanted to talk to Demyx anymore, certainly not about Axel. I suddenly found myself getting a little flustered. How could Axel just let this happen to his best friend? "Wow. That's messed up. You shouldn't have to go through this just because of a guy. What an _idiot_." I said coldly.

Demyx flinched a little. "Hey, man calm down. No need to get all violent about it. Yeah, he knows. He just doesn't care anymore. For now, we're just kinda… spending a little time apart. Just do me favor, will ya?" I looked up at him. "What favor?" His face looked a little nervous, as if he needed courage to ask me this question. I wasn't gonna kill him or anything… holy damn. "Awe, c'mon don't get angry. Just make sure you're careful around Axel. Don't get too close, otherwise you'll be really sorry. He's a whole different person when he cares for you. Kinda… grouchy."

"Yeah, yeah." I replied. "It's not a problem. I'm one hundred percent straight, I'm pretty sure of it. I already told him I liked a chick anyway." Demyx snickered quietly under his breath. "Yeah, that Namine chick, right?" Axel blabbed? Oh hell no! "What? I can't believe he blabbed that! I'm gonna kick his ass!" This just made Demyx laugh even harder. "Heh, he'd probably like that. He's a masochist, that Axel!" I felt myself grow furious, and I now pouted like a five year old who didn't get their own way. "Awe, common man. He just told me. It kinda slipped out, he didn't mean it." He said, poking my nose. I flinched and become even angrier. "Heh. You're cute when you get all pouty. Axel was right."

I hit the back of Demyx's head. He shrieked like a little sissy. "Eeeek! Watch the hair, man!" Then, like magic, he took out a comb and started to fix his hair. What a weirdo! "Whatever… " I snapped. We were almost at school anyway, it didn't matter to me. We continued onward, and I of course still had an attitude. I ran into Helmer, Olette, and Pence, but I just gave a small wave. Demyx gave them all dirty looks. It didn't look like the two groups got along too well. I even caught Olette whispering a couple of times to Helmer and looking at me up and down with a look of shame. Whatever. If they couldn't except me for who I was, they weren't real friends. I didn't need anyone who was fake.

As we neared the school, Demyx pulled me to weird side road. "We gotta go meet up with Axel." He told me, taking me on this wild detour. I looked up and finally spotted a street that read 'Apple Street'. We walked on a trashy looking street full of goth kids and adults. So this was the Smoker's Corner of this town. We kept on walking by house after house. I studied each one carefully, as they all seemed to look alike but were different colors. Most of them had chipped paint and dirty windows. The street we were walking on needed a good paving, since I almost tripped and died about five times.

"Okay, he said to meet him here." Demyx explained. We stood on a corner of the street, leaning on a telephone poll. "Hey." Demyx whispered to me. "I could climb this thing if you gave me five bucks." I smirked and shook my head. "Yeah right! I'm not giving you anything." Demyx hung his head. "Ah common, man. You're no fun. I really could do it. Dead ass." I shook my head, frowning. Where was Axel? This kid could get annoying, even more so than Axel. At least Axel didn't beg me for money.

"Oh, look. There he is!" Demyx finally said. I looked over in the distance. Indeed, it was Axel and he waved as he held a bag in his hand. Today he wore a long black trench coat. It looked realy cool... I wanted one. I still leaned against the poll, thinking of all the things Demyx told me. "Heeey Demyx." They both high-fived, and then walked over to me. "Roxassss, Buddy. Long time, no see? 8 hours is just too long to be apart." Axel said, smirking. "Hey." I said weakly. "So whatcha leave me for?" I said, getting straight to the point. "Saix had this trench coat I'm wearing now. He borrowed it yesterday, and I needed it back. This is my wife! Seriously, if it were real I'd get married to it." I stared at the jacket, wide-eyed. It was pretty cool with all of its chains and cool pockets.

"Whoa, Roxas. Quit eating my jacket with your eyes. I know it's sexy, but holy shit." I snapped out of it, and looked towards the ground embarrassed. "Here's what you wanted, Demyx." Axel said, throwing him the bag. He looked inside, but I still didn't know what was in there. "Sweet! Thanks, man." Sure, just leave poor Roxas out... "Hey, Roxas. When are you going to get with Namine?" Axel asked out of nowhere. I now felt my blood boil. "What the hell?" I began. "Don't just shout it around like it's nothing! You might as well tell the whole world." Axel and Demyx both snickered identically. "Don't worry, Roxas. Only me and Demyx know. Oh yeah, and that kid over there. I think he over heard it. But that's all!" I rolled my eyes. "_That's_ all? I highly doubt that." Axel patted my shoulder reassuringly. "Relax. I'm sure nobody else knows."

"Mhhmm." I replied, unconvinced. Hey, what's in the bag?" I asked. "None of your business, man." Demyx said, half teasing. I guess it really wasn't my business, but that just upped my curiosity. What was in it? Spray paint? Glue? This was probably going to be on my mind for the whole week. "Roxas, where's your brother?" Asked Axel. I shrugged. "I dunno, I just kinda left without him. He wasn't even up when I left." Axel was now pacing back and forth, apparently in thought. "Okay. Make sure he doesn't know where you are." I looked up at him uncertain of what he was talking about. "You're coming with us to my house." he continued. "We're not going to school today. Riku said if you showed your face at school, he'd whoop you. I dunno why, but he's got some major beef with ya, pal. Really, I don't feel like fighting today and getting suspended. Do you?" I immediately felt my heart sink way down into my chest. I didn't even feel like answering him. I slowly shook my head 'no'.

"Well, come on. My dad isn't home and we can all hang out. We're gonna have a fun-filled day, I guarantee it. Just don't worry about him" Axel said sympathetically. I nodded, still in shock. I followed behind Axel and Demyx like a lost puppy. The two were now taking me on yet another detour through all of these streets I had never seen in all of my time living in this town. All I could think about was one thing: Another day of school went down the toilet. I couldn't do this anymore, no matter who was going to beat me up. At least I'd have Axel - he'd defend me. Or at least I hoped.

"You okay back there?" Said Axel, finally. Him and Demyx were too busy having deep phylisophical discussions about who was more cool than worry about how I felt. Not like I cared, I needed time to think. "Uhh.. yeah, I'm fine." I replied, unsure of myself. What was I going to do? I knew there was no stopping Riku, but by now, my brother _had_ to hate my guts. Of course, he probably told Riku about yesterday. He most definitely did. Why else would he be after my scrawny butt? I snapped out of my thoughts only to find Axel standing next to me. "Heyyy, Roxas." He started. "Cheer up, emo kid. Put on a happy face!" He continued rather loudly. He then grabbed - my face - and made my lips curve up in a smile. At least I thought it was supposed to be a smile, I couldn't tell. "Gerroff mweh." I managed to say, trying to push Axel away. He then pinched my cheek. "Ahah. Your cheeks are chunky. How adorable." I finally broke free from Axel, blushing. Demyx then stepped in. "Dude, leave the guy alone. He's gonna get his ass kicked, so the least you can do is let him think." Thanks, Demyx... I need all the damn support I can get.

"No, it's okay. It's probably better if I talked." I said, not agreeing with Demyx. Why would I spend what could be the last day of my life doing nothing? Axel nodded, and continued walking. As he went forward, he seemed to get faster each and every step. We eventually reached a small gas station. A trashy looking gas station. "Now, Roxas. You better make sure to relax. I'm sure mommy would kill the two of us if she found us in here." said Axel. Demyx rubbed his eyes. "Dude, you two share a mom?" Out of nowhere, Axel and I suddenly burst out into laughter. Was this guy serious? "Hey, what's so funny? Do I have somethin' on my shirt?" Axel laughed even harder. He then pointed to a spot on Demyx's shirt. "Yeah, right here." Demyx looked down to where Axel was pointing, and then Axel smacked him in the face. Demyx looked heart broken. "Sorry, Demyx ol buddy. I couldn't help myself."

"It isn't my fault, me an' Marluxia were up all night taking shots. I'm a little out of it." Demyx told us. Axel sighed and shook his head. "Demyx, you need to calm down. I've never met a guy who drank as much as you. Anyways, I gotta get some of our magic stuff from Crisp." Who was Crisp? I didn't even bother to ask myself about the 'magic stuff'... I think I had a pretty rough idea of what it was. Axel then gave us a thumbs up and led the way into the gas station. I followed behind, but very reluctantly. "Heeey Crispy!" shouted Axel. "Axel! What can I help you with today?" said a man in a strange accent. I looked over a the man, who was half hidden behind the counter. He was a Hispanic man, about in his fourties.

"Hook me up, Crisp." Axel demanded. "I brought extra money with me." 'Crispy's' eyes lit up. "How much?" Yeah, this was definitely was I was expecting. Axel reached into his pocket and dumped a five dollar bill and singles on the counter. Crispy counted them. "Ten bucks? Okay, come with me to the back." Axel's eye lit up joyously. Ten bucks? What was _that_ gonna get you? it couldn't pay for all of us. And I knew Axel didn't like to share. Cripsy quickly flipped the store sign to 'closed' and brought us to the back of the store. It was actually kept pretty nice in the store, considering how badly the outside looked. Crispy opened up some double doors, into a small stock room.

He went over to a small crate, and pried it open with a small crowbar lying to the side. Axel was now pracically drooling. Demyx and I shared identical confused expressions. Crispy pried it open with great effort, it just seemed like it didn't want to open. He finally got it open, and pulled out a bag of... gumballs. "Gumballs?" I questioned. "That's what you were so exited about?" Axel crossed his arms. "Chyeah! Gumballs are my life. Buttt... these aren't just _any _gumballs. Oh no. They're sour gumballs. The best sour gumballs. Can't get 'em anywhere else in this town." After Axel said this, I just about fell over. That was... the stupidest...

"I only sell them back here." Began Crispy. "Otherwise everyone would wipe me clean. I only sell them to Axel and his friends. They actually pay what they're worth." Axel nodded, and smiled widely. He gave Crispy his ten bucks, and was handed a pretty good amount of gumballs. "C'mon, let's go back to my house. We can have... a gumball party!" Axel shouted. Demyx agreed, and looked greedily towards the gumballs. "Wait kids, shouldn't you be going to school?" said Crispy. I almost fainted and died. Here was this awful looking gas station, a trashy looking man, and I thought there'd be some kind of 'deal' going on. But now he's telling us to go to school? Wow, I really assumed too much this time.

Axel and Demyx completely ignored Crispy. "Come on, slow pokes!" hollered Axel as he skipped his way outside of the gas station gleefully. Demyx galloped along side of him. I had to run to keep up. I really didn't feel like skipping or galloping. I was (as Axel would call me) a 'party poophead.' I chased after them for about two more streets ahead, but I wasn't tired one bit. I was pretty athletic and all, so I felt alot of pride. Maybe they'd actually be useful and keep me in shape this year now that school was down the toilet so far. We went up a small dead end street, and stopped in front of a small red house. "Weeeellll. We're here! Whaddya think, Roxas?" I studied the house up and down. There was barely any grass, the lawn looked as if it were trampled on way too much.

There were alot of cigarette butts lying around. The house needed alot of work as well, but if it were fixed up, it would be pretty nice looking. Something about it felt so comfortable. Like, I could do anything without worrying about breaking something or staining the couch. "It's pretty comfy." I replied. I was being honest and all, so there was no guilt there. Axel smiled widely, and arched his eyebrows with an unconvincing look. "Oh c'mon. You live in a fancy and big house. How the hell are you gonna say_ mine _is comfy? I bet you're thinking it's total crap and that you want to go home in your little Prada shoes."

I arched one eyebrow, a little offended but then again puzzled. "What the hell is Prada? And I'm _not_ rich! We barely have anything in our fridge, and how you seen our car? That thing's lasted us since I was... born!" Axel smirked. "I still don't buy it, but it's cool to lie to make it all better. I know you mean well, buddy." Axel then patted my shoulder, and opened his door without unlocking anything. I found that amazing, since my mom locks ours up tight - so tight, even a guy using an axe would be there for hours trying to hack through. What would happen in someone mugged Axel's house while he was gone? Then again, he'd probably be friends with the guy who robbed him...

We all stepped inside. His house smelled like... Axel. Oh yeah, and old alcohol. His house looked like a pretty standard house to me; The carpet had a few noticeable stains, the couch was worn down and most likely had candy bars shoved under it. Yup, it was everything my mom was afraid of. "Roxas, sorry it isn't a palace. But it's what I live it." A didn't pay much attention to Axel, I was still fixated on his house. "Just to let you know, Axel. Your house is average, I just have a neat freak and overprotective mom." Axel rolled his eyes a little. "What I'm trying to say is, I _used_ to live in a house like this. I lived with my dad, and I'd say his house was pretty messy. Your house isn't really messy at all. So stop cracking jokes on my house! You think I like living in a place where I can't even touch the stove?" I argued. Axel shrugged. "Hey, you got it better than me That's all I know." Axel then began walking past the kitchen, and through a small hallway. He lived in a one story house. It looked like a two story house from the outside.

"Here's my room, Roxas." I stepped in through the door, and my eyes widened. It was spotless. In fact, it put my room to complete shame. "Wooow, Axel. It's so..."

"...Clean?" he finished my sentence for me. I nodded, and smiled a little. Hopefully he wouldn't crack anymore jokes on me. "Yeah, I figured you say that. My dad pretty much trashed my house, so this is all I have to keep clean. Still, it probably can't compare to your room." I half snorted and half laughed at the same time. "You gotta be joking. You can barely see the floor in my room." Axel really wasn't listening though, he just plopped down on his bed, and rested his hands behind his head. I was surprised - his bed was made and it was all green. Mine had fifty different mismatched sheets. It was really annoying, how my mom yelled at me for it. I just didn't care aobut that kind of stuff.

I suddenly felt like something was missing... "Hey, where's Demyx?" I asked. Axel shrugged. "Who knows. He's probably digging around in my fridge. That's the only reason why he comes here anymore. Soooo, Roxas." He began, sitting up, "What do you wanna do now?" I stood there silently, trying to think of something to do. "Ohhh!" Axel shouted. "I have an idea! We can eat gumballs and play The Sims. I love that game." Was he serious? I never really was into that game, I found it a little boring... maybe I could actually get used to it. He ran over to a cabinet, and revealed a TV with a PS2 underneath. Axel then plugged in two controllers and began the game.

I sat down on the floor near his bed, and he sat down right next to me. "You're gonna love this game. The Sims Bustin Out, son!" He assured me. I still didn't really feel like playing. I was never enthusiastic about trying new things for people. Still, I was doing this for Axel. Not for myself. I'm sure if I told him I didn't want to play he'd understand, but I couldn't get myself to make Axel do something he didn't enjoy. We began a new game. Two player. I named my character Roxas, after myself. He didn't really look like me, though. I made Roxas wear a trench coat which looked somewhat similar to the one I envied from Axel. Axel's character was... a freak. He gave him rainbow hair, blue jeans, a purple sweater, and pink shoes. He named his character Langdon. Why in the hell...?

Axel sighed dreamily. "If Langdon was real... I'd hit that." That was a little... extreme. "Uhhh... if there was another me, I guess I might hit that?" I said confused. It was more of trying to fit in, I guess. I didn't have to worry about what I said in front of Axel. He smirked at me. "I'd hit that. And I'd hit _that _too." He pointed right to me, and I turned around pretending like I didn't hear anything. "I'd get myself some Roxas if I knew he wanted some Axel." My face was now beat red, but I kept telling myself it was okay. Axel was so lucky... he could get any girls he wanted, any friends he wanted... but instead he chose to _not_ go after girls. If I were him...

He tapped my back. "Uhhh, Roxas? Roxas Jr. just pissed his pants." My face flushed to an even deeper shade of red, and a snapped back into reality. Further into the game, I made two friends and had two girlfriends at the same time. One was kind of ugly, so I ditched her for a different Sim. Her name was Miranda or something like that. Axel made three girlfriends, two boyfriends, and kept throwing parties. I was the one who cleaned up his mess. This eventually led into me yelling at him in real life. "Axel, stop making me clean up your stupid mess!" He was too into it, though. He just laughed it off and continued playing. I myself got really into it, and felt a small obsession begin to rise. I raised up my skill points and painted 'Langdon' a picture after I raised my skill points. It was a really... bad scribble picture, but Langdon loved it.

My character was obsessed with cooking food, and eventually lit himself on fire. I then forced... I mean persuaded... Axel to drown his character in the pool so we were even. I cackled uncontrollably at the way Langdon waved his arms around for help in some weird gibberish, not even trying to climb out of the pool. "Hey, don't be mean to Langdon, you masochistic bastard." Axel scolded. I smirked, but set down my controller. My hands were real sweaty from the hours of gameplay, and I wiped them shamelessly on my blue pants. I looked at Axel's small alarm clock near his bed, and it was now nearly 12 pm already. I couldn't believe how fast time flew by.

As I looked over at Axel, I found him digging in his trench coat pocket. He pulled out some of the gumballs, and handed me a few. I took them, although I didn't really want to eat them. Axel dumped a bunch into his jaws, looking as if he entered heaven. "Oh, Roxas. You _need_ to try these. They're so... phenomenal. And that's... just an understatement..." I rolled my eyes. Now this was a battle of pride. How good could stupid gumballs be? He made such a big deal, and it was probably over nothing. Still, I had to do my part as a friend. I picked up a gumball from my hand and inspected it as if it were some kind of poison or savage food. "It's not going to kill you Roxas, just try the damn gumball before I grab it from your hands and eat it myself!" Axel shouted. He really needed to relax, he was going all obese mode over candy.

I finally selected a light green-coloured gumball and popped it into my mouth. I knew it was just candy, but the whole fact it was sour is what set me off. Sour could mean anything. It could've been like one of those warheads that made me spit them out the moment I ate one. I rolled it around with my tongue trying to discover a taste. I soon found a taste, a taste bursting with flavor. First, I tasted something immensely sweet. It eventually grew into an almost sickening sweet, and then it suddenly became sour. Really really really sour. I wanted to take it like a man, so I sat up on Axel's bed while he stood there laughing hysterically, shouting, 'You gotta see your face!' I decided then to just chew the gum after the sour started to wear away. Inside was a sweet artificial watermelon flavor.

"So Roxas, what did you think? Are they as great as everyone says?" I thought for a moment, but then decided to not be stubborn and gave an honest answer. "Wow. That's pretty much all I have to say." Axel's face grew from happy to ticked off. "Wow? That's all you have to say? How about I come over there and make you puke it up?" I shook my head frantically. I didn't mean to make him mad... "No, it's not that. I can't put it into words. It was the best gumball I ever had." Axel now looked more satisfied and patted me roughly on the back. "That's better. Axel expects big reactions. You should know that by now."

I smiled slightly, but I wasn't that amazed by the gumball. Probably because there was so much on my mind. As I sat there, thinking about everything on my mind, Axel picked me up with one arm and threw me on his bed. I layed in a weird position now, but I was to shocked to move. He was _that_ strong? "Okay, Roxas. What do you wanna do now?" I shrugged, untangling my body. I was pretty flexible, so I didn't hurt all over. I sat up, and sat Indian-style. Axel's eyes opened widely, and I could tell his mind was going into a plotting phase. He'd probably throw me out the window or something.

"Well, isn't this a site you'd only dream about." He began. I had no idea what he was talking about. "Roxas. Sitting all alone. All sweaty right here in my room." He plopped right down next to me, and imitated how I was sitting. "Right on my bed." I blushed intensely, but looked away. "Umm... you _dream_ about this?" I said nervously. He laughed. "Duh, you silly goose. What's wrong? Homophobic?" I shook my head quickly. "No, I'm not homophobic. I'm straight and I don't know how to react when a supposed friend hits on you." I didn't know what Axel was thinking or what his face looked like right now, I just heard a slight rustling. "You idiot. I've been onto you this whole time. I even told you you were a hot sexy piece of ass the moment I saw you in Ansem's class and I even glomped you in gym. And yesterday - I practically blew your ear off, and _now_ you react all weird?" he said.

It was all piecing together in my mind, slowly but surely like a puzzle. Why didn't I react? I pretty much just freaked out then. I never really thought about it until now. "You're right! It all... uhh... oh man... uhh... am I _gay_ or something?" I wailed, half unknowing of what I was talking about. I looked Axel straight in the eye, but he shook his head. "I really don't think so, you like girls and all. Maybe you just like me? I have been known to convert people, after all." he replied, nudging me. He scooted closer, and tapped my shoulder. "But, there's only one way to find out." I looked at Axel, not knowing of what he was talking about. His face leaned in closer and he immediately swooped down like an eagle, matching his lips to mine.

I was't sure at the moment of what was happening, I just followed along. I closed my eyes, not caring of what was going to happen next. He softly pressed his hands over my back, and held me closer. He then made a slight 'ow' motion with his lips, and eventually slipped me the tongue. This was all Axel's performance, I didn't know what to do at all. He rolled his tongue in my mouth, as if trying to play with my own. I desperately followed his motions, trying to keep up. It was like a battle, and every time I matched what he did he just moved onto something else. Something more difficult, something... better.

He now pressed me down on the bed, my back delving into the green sheets. As he continued rolling his tongue in my mouth, he crept up my shirt, feeling my chest. He became more into it, practically shoving his tongue into my throat like a wild animal and biting my lip off. This was too much for me. I needed air. Fast. "Rrrffmm..." I groaned, trying to get him off. I pushed against him, trying to get him off. "Hey Axel, Roxas - " It was Demyx, who stopped in mid sentence from the sight he was now seeing. He became white as a ghost. Axel immediately jumped off of me, and fell over the edge of his bed in suprise. "What the _fuck_ are you guys doing!" Demyx shouted. Axel stood up, and faced his friend. I was still on the bed, gasping for breath. "What does it look like we're doing?" Axel shouted. "Having a tea party?"

Demyx's eyes became fierce with anger, and it looked as if his head would explode. "Well if you were gonna suck face, you coulda locked your door or some shit. Whatever. I hope you and fucking Roxas get mono!" he shouted even louder at Axel and stormed out of the room. Axel poked his head out into the hallway. "LEAVE, BITCH. GO EAT SOME FOOD, YOU FAT FUCK." he hollered louder than ever. I now weakly sat up, not really aware of anything happing. My mouth still had Axel slobber on it, but I licked it off. It tasted like gumballs. "What an asshole." Axel growled. "He's just jealous. And it's all because I wouldn't take him back." Axel went over to me, and sat next to me like before. I sure hoped he wouldn't mount me again.

"Sorry, I got too carried away. I don't think I've ever went that far while making out with anybody for the first time." He told me. "I really like you, Roxas." I blushed once more, but this time it was worse than ever as I reviewed what just happened. I had just realised... I really liked it. "Was this your first time, Roxas?" he asked bluntly. My face now felt really hot, and I knew it was redder than it had ever been before. "Y-yeah..." I managed to say. Axel smiled - not smirked - but smiled widely. "I knew it. I could tell from when you weren't doing anything at first. I congratulate you on how fast you learned near the end. You're a pretty damn good kisser."

I was relieved to hear I wasn't a total mess. "You were... really good..." I told him, shyly. I never usually gave anyone a comment better than 'it was pretty good' or 'cool' but I had to give Axel alot of props. It was pretty hard to keep me satisfied, now that I actually thought about it. Before I knew it, Axel swept me back down with him on his bed again. "Wow.. If I'm_ that _good, I say we have another go." He offered, stroking my hair. "I think I'll pass..." I replied quickly. Axel batted at my hair in disappointment. "Oh, you're no fun... Can we at least dry kiss?" I rolled my eyes. "Okay, fine. Just one."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

notes:

Yeah, this is Akayumi again. I'm SO SORRY. It took me 42894876 million years to write this! I feel so bad... but it was really difficult. I had to rewrite it four times - it was crazy! I was initially going to have Axel and Roxas go to school and tell off Namine (it's a long story, don't ask O-o). In another, I was going to have them catch Coud and Sephiroth doing a little somthin'-somethin' in the library. And THEN in another one, they go to school, but then go to Roxas' house after school. I was more satisfied with this one, though. I figured I wanted some action and I wanted Roxas to go to Axel's house at some point, and since in the last chapter Axel already saw Roxas' house, well it all unwinds from there. I don't know anything about making out. I've never done it. It's pathetic, but I'm too busy at home to worry about boyfriends and nonsense. I took the advice that I was given in life for that part, but I guess you knew that at my pathetic attempt to illustrate it with words. Well, I hope to make another chapter much quicker this time. Anyway, if you would like to stay in touch, I have a few accounts on gaia and I'll talk to you there. My two main accounts are Yaoi Fairy and atomic broccoli, but Yaoi Fairy has lots of AkuRoku pictures ) until the next chapter, seeya! 3


	6. Chapter 6

I looked at the clock, and was surprised that the time now read 3:00PM. It didn't seem so long ago since I first came over Axel's house. After the whole 'incident' with Demyx, I decided to take a nap. With Axel. Who knows what exactly he did to me while I was asleep... I heard the atomic sound of Axel snoring loudly right next to me. It was irritating, but I decided to let him sleep a little longer so I could have time to think.

I sat myself up, still thinking about Riku. Was he really that mad from what happened yesterday? Sora must've blabbed. There was no other explanation. He didn't seem the type to pick random fights with people. If anything, Axel looked that type. Boy was I surprised to see that he was just some needy lovesick smoker. And here I was thinking he'd be the guy punching me out after school. It just goes to show I shouldn't judge people too quickly.

"Rarmmm... no..." I almost flew 50 feet in the air when Axel grumbled loudly. He was talking in his sleep. What a shock. He suddenly sprung up, covered in sweat. "Well, now." I said in an identical voice to Axel's. "This is something that you only dream about." He looked at me, with a tired expression. "El oh el." he replied tiredly, falling backwards. I reached over next to me and wildly shook him, trying my best to be as annoying as Axel.. "C'mon. I gotta go home. This isn't the time to take a nap."

"Right..." he replied with a yawn. "Seeya, Roxas." He then pushed me, and put his pillow over his head. This wasn't like Axel. Usually he'd be jumping off of cliffs just to walk me to my house. Still, whatever. "Uhh. Okay. Bye, I guess." I replied. Axel just grunted, not even caring. I left his room, slamming the door behind me as hard as I could. Yeah, I hope that woke him up.

I went through Axel's house the way I came, which wasn't very hard since the house was so small. As I walked into the living room, the door burst open. A tall red-haired guy looked at me curiously with his piercing green eyes, shutting the door carefully behind him. He looked like he was in his early twenties. I didn't know Axel had a brother - ?

"Hi... I'm a friend of Axel's?" I said nervously. I really wasn't sure of what I actually was saying at the time. I felt that it would've been two awkward if I didn't say anything at all... "Hi. I'm his father. Who the hell are you?" he replied rather rudely. His father...? He looked like almost an exact replica of Axel, except his hair was alot shorter. Even his voice was almost the same, just a little deeper.

"Roxas." I replied, not knowing what else to say. I wasn't really big on introducing myself, since I've never actually met any of my friend's parents. I could blame that on my mom, of course. "Roxas? Oh, that kid." I wasn't really surprised. I knew Axel had to have been telling his parents by me by now. "So he's told you about me?" I asked, hoping to get an answer like: 'yeah, he's been talking about you nonstop.'

"No, never head of you. I just wanted to skip big introductions." He replied, laughing a little. I could not believe it. He really was like Axel... "Well I gotta go..." I said, trying to push him out of the way. This was a waste of time. I could've been halfway home by now! "Wait now, Rocks-Ass. I wanna know what you're doin', sneaking off without Axel in site." He said, moving directly in front of the door. "You're not gonna run off with my beer like that other kid did, are ya?"

Just now, an annoyed Axel came into the room. I didn't even hear him walk down the hallway, let alone walk through the kitchen. "It's Roxas, idiot." he snapped to his father." And that other 'kid' probably ran off with your beer again today." Axel's dad now shared the same expression as his son. An annoyed look, that would make anyone back away.

"Excuse me? Do you want me to kick your ass out at 18? I told you not to bring stray kids into the freaken house!" he barked back at Axel. Axel just shrugged, not really caring. I felt very awkward, standing there while there was a family fight going on. I could relate, though. My mom was always shouting at me, and my dad was no different when I lived with him. I just had alot more respect for my parents than Axel did for his dad, that was for sure.

"Yeah, well maybe you should get me some spare keys so you could lock the door when you leave for work, then maybe all of these stray kids wouldn't come in!" He shouted back, even louder. I walked over to the door slowly turning the knob. Maybe no one would notice... "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Axel's dad shouted after me. "Home?" I replied. He smirked slightly, motioning for me to come forward with his index finger. "I like this guy, Ax. He's a funny kid. Thinks he's getting away that easily."

Axel rolled his eyes behind his dad, stuck up his middle fingers on both hands, and pretended to stab him. His dad didn't even notice. "What? What did I do?" I asked, confused out of my mind. I didn't steal anything, I didn't break anything... or at least I thought I didn't. "C'mon. Let's just all calm down and take a trip to the fridge. Then I'll give Rocks over here a pat down, and then we're all done." he told us, acting like it was all nothing. He didn't have to hide the fact he didn't trust me or any other kid in his house. It was pretty obvious.

Axel's dad pushed us into the kitchen, and then walked over to the fridge. He opened

it, studying around carefully inside. He picked up a bottle of Smirnoff, examining it. He picked up the next bottle, studying it the same. He picked up each bottle individually, studying them carefully. This process seemed like forever. I was bored, and decided to sit down on a nearby chair.

"The beer's fine." He reported to us, looking less agitated than before. He was just about to close the refrigerator when... "Oh. My. God." in a dramatic voice, he turned over to us, looking like he was shot in the chest. "The cake. It's... gone." he wailed. He was no better then Axel. They were both dramatic. Axel found this somewhat amusing, and his face twisted into a satisfied. I liked this smile, I thought it showed the cool but calm side of Axel. Though I think it would be kind of weird to have an Axel who didn't smile and make corny jokes.

"So. Demyx was after the cake this time." Axel said aloud, mainly to himself. His dad turned around enraged with the look of death. "Relax. It was a stupid cake. Ick. I never did like chocolate. I'm more of a strawberry person." Axel assured his dad. Apparently, this didn't help. His dad just went into a even deeper rage. "You think I wanna come home after work to this shit! It's bad enough you bring trashy little kids into this house! I'm sick of this. Just... get the hell outta my sight before I bash your head in." he snapped. I could see Axel's dad was trying to keep down his voice, but it didn't really help.

Axel didn't argue back like I expected him to do, he just grabbed my left shirt sleeve and dragged me out of the door. I trudged reluctantly behind, since I was left no choice. I felt all too awkward to say anything to Axel. All I could do was listen to him complain and not say I word. He'd probably stop in a few minutes if I just let him run on.

I was shocked, he was completely silent. He didn't even say a word. Maybe I should say something... "Where are we going to now?" I asked, my mouth getting the better of me. Axel looked at me from the corner of his green eye. He shrugged. "Didn't you wanna go _home_?" I glared at him, not finding his sarcasm a hoot. "Actually I never want to go home. I just don't wanna get grounded. Not like you care." I whined.

This just made Axel chuckle a bit. "Yeah. Even if you do get grounded, don't think I won't try to sneak in your window." I gulped. Something told me I should've guessed he'd say that. "Now, really. Where are we going now?" I asked, getting impatient. "Uhh, you're house?" he replied, like I was a retard or something.

"I'm not going back to my house knowing that you're wandering the streets. I'm probably just gonna fall asleep." I stated loudly. This made Axel smile.

"No, I don't think you need to worry about me, Roxas. You need to worry about school. Get your spikey butt home, and get your bookbag. I've been preventing you enough." he said. I almost fell over. "Uhh... Axel. Since when did you care about education so much?" Axel felt around his pockets with one hand and a lighter in the other. "After I saw my dad. I realised what a loser he was. I mean, he's a _complete _screw up."

"He's not a complete loser, he supports you, at least." Axel snorted. "Yeah but to what extent? It's just the two of us. Him and mom are spilt up. The only thing she does is buy me socks. He can't keep a relationship, he had no college education and barely passed high school. He was a super senior, basically. Figured it was best to finish what he started. I think that's the best decision my dad ever made." he explained. I nodded in agreement, now understanding what he meant. "Don't worry, buddy. I don't want you to be a bookworm or anything, I just don't wanna see you end up like my dad. That's all."

After preaching his life story to me afterwards, Axel was back to his old cheerful self. This time, it was different. He was alot more affectionate this time around, and often touched me in some way or another,not going beyond my waist. I would stopped him from reaching there, though. That would've been going too far. It was wierd, since I was - you know - only into girls before. I never experienced anything like this with a guy in my entire life. I was still confused about my sexuality, and Axel had just confused me even more by sucking off my face.

Now that I thought about it, I felt completely different about Axel than guy or chick ever before. I admired Axel physically, I wish I could've had a body like his. His arms were muscular, and is body was well built...

now it was beginning to become a desire instead, as if I wanted him instead of just wishing I _was_ him. It came all too quick for me, though, since I am a very confused person. It's hard for me to sort out what I really feel most of the time, and I usually end up coming to these bizzare conclusions that end up not making the least bit of sense.

As we continued up the main street leading to mine, Axel spotted none other than his friend Saix. "HEY, SAIX!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. His shady friend motioned for us to come forward. I was guessing he was too lazy to come over to us for a change... "You got something for me?" Axel begged, pulling Saix'sblack trench coat sleeve like a cannibal. He brushed Axel off of him, lighting a small pipe with a cigar-like thing attached. I wasn't too good on naming drugs...

"Nah, you gotta pay up this time." he growled at Axel, his meanly arched eyebrows curling lower by the minute. I knew from the start he wasn't the type of guy to mess with... Axel should've been more careful around him. The now disappointed Axel ran up to him from behind, wrapping his arms tightly around Saix's torso like a rope. "Please? For me?" he pleaded putting on a pair of puppy dog eyes. Saix said nothing, but continued puffing on like chimney.

I had to admit, I was a little jealous. How Axel was positioned with Saix made me feel like I was nothing... just kind of like a little toy. Another toy to add in Axel's large collection of... males. "So, who's this little blonde kid that's been taggling behind you." Asked Saix, who completely changed the subject. Idiot. He didn't even realise Axel was the one following me around instead. I didn't want to correct him. He looked like he'd eat me for breakfast.

"He's Roxas. R-O-X-A-S! Got it mem - " Axel was cut off by Saix. "I thought I told you to stop spelling things out like that." he growled darkly. Axel sighed. "Yeah, I know. It's just so addicting since I've been saying it for so long." This just displeased Saix even more. He inhaled and exhaled a large cloud of smoke, his sharp eyes looking downwards, giving off a bad vibe.

"You'd do well to listen to what I tell you." Saix commanded. Still with his arms around Saix, Axel now rocked back and forth. "Don't worry, Roxas is a good kid. And a good kisser." I wanted to slap Axel across the face. He had the biggest mouth ever. Saix's eyebrows raised a little higher, as if to show a bit of satisfaction. "Hmm. You, there." he said to me, motioning me to come forward towards him. I obeyed, but I wasn't very quick to come. Axel released his vine-like grip from Saix.

"Are you mute?" he asked, sounding like I was a criminal. "No." I replied, trying to make my voice sound as straight forward as possible. "Good." he touched my hair with his dark gloved-hands, and tilted my head to the side to examine me. "He's a good find, Axel. He's clean. And fuckable. I was getting a little tired of the little nasty ones you've been bringing me." Axel opened his mouth to speak, but decided not to say anything. Right now I was in a state of shock. Saix was made me out to be similar to something of a slave, and Axel the slave provider. Was... was that Axel's true motive in the first place?

"Axel says you're a good kisser. I think I'll might just have to find out for myself." My heart was beating as fast as the speed of sound, skipping a few beats. It pounded harder and harder as Saix leaned in towards me... Just then, Axel pushed Saix away. "Sorry, but I didn't bring Roxas here for you. This one's for Axel and Axel only."Axel then went behind me and held me from behind like Saix, except from my shoulders down since I was much shorter than Saix was. Saix looked a bit ticked off, but his face showed emotion no different than before.

"Oh." is all Saix said, dropping his pipe and reaching in his coat for another. Axel ignored Saix. Instead, he nibbled my ear gently. I felt really awkward at that moment, and blushed as my heart continued to beat fast. Axel never failed to embarrass me... I squirmed trying to break free, but Axel didn't let go for anything. "Well. Back to business. I'll tell you now, there'll be no more free rides from me. If you want anything, it requires a price. One that doesn't involve money."

Axel was just starting to lick my ear when he stopped and turned his attention toward Saix. "And this price is...?" This made a corner of Saix's mouth twinge into what looked like a small smirk for a millisecond. "Oh I get it." Axel said. "You want to slave drive me like before. I get it." Saix frowned deeply, and slowly shook his head 'no'. "I want a pack of your gumballs." Axel stared wide eyed at Saix, who just stared back with a blank expression. "Either that, or I get to have your little blonde friend taggle along with me instead. The choice is yours."

Axel looked down at me, and back at Saix, acting like it was a difficult decision. He finally sighed aloud, as if he came up with an answer. "Fine one pack of gumballs. Roxas here owes me big time." Saix looked a bit dissapointed, though it was hard to tell. I was getting better at reading his expressions. With any expression, he always had that angry-like blank look on his face. It really creeped me out.

The tough decision between me and the gumballs were understandable. I didn't want Axel to do anything he didn't want to do. "You know, I could go with Saix for a day if it means anything..." I said aloud. Axel bat my head with with one hand. "Woah there! I'm not giving ya up for a small pack of candy - " I interrupted Axel so I could explain what I really meant. "Well you said I owe you big time if you give him the candy. And I don't think I wanna know what that means. I'd probably have to cross dress for you or something..."

Axel snickered loudly in my ear. "I'll tell ya, Roxas. You're a mind reader. Nah, just kidding. I'd just probably make you clean my whole house while wearing a thong. That's worth a pack of gumballs, I'd say." I then started to mumble under my breath, going into a small fit. "Stupid idiot... thong... yeah right..." is all anyone could hear. Axel then put two fingers in my mouth, and stretched the corners of my mouth widely. "Ahhh...!" I shouted, originally tring to say 'ow'. Saix didn't seem to be listening. Instead, he seemed rather annoyed and continued smoking.

"If the kid really wants to exchange himself for your drugs, Axel, I see no problem in it. It'll get you five joints and a dime bag" Axel suddenly fell silent. I knew he was really considering this offer. I didn't feel right about it at all. I felt like I was just a tool of trade. Sadly, I was the one that offered... "If you take Roxas for a day." Axel began, "You can't touch him in any bad way." he restricted to Saix. "If you mean his dick, then consider it off limits to me." Axel didn't seem completely convinced yet. "You can't make him touch yours either. And if he ever comes up to me and says you made him give you head or you've sodomized him, I will personally emasculate you with my bear hands."

Saix looked mildly convinced. "Alright. I'll give you the rest of today to decide. Tomorrow, I expect a pack of candy, or the boy. The candy isn't wroth as much as the kid. Remember that." he then threw his second pipe to the ground, and walked away without saying another word. "Do you really wanna do this, Roxas?" Axel asked, sounding sympathetic in a way. "No. I don't wanna do this at all." I said truthfully. "Then why did you offer?"

I sighed, knowing he'd ask that question. "Because I know gum and drugs are important to you. It's only one day. How bad could it be?" I replied. "It can get pretty bad for you. I'm talking sexual abuse and whips here." I should've guessed Axel would say something like that. "Well, the choice is yours, Axel. If I'm worth a few drugs, then I'll go with him for a day. You told him he couldn't do anything below the waist, so what else cold he do besides kiss me? He's not really that bad looking, you know. Blue hair is actually kind of attractive."

Axel looked a little hurt, obviously taking my joke too seriously. "I was just joking, you know." I told him. "Saix looks like he's 30 or something, it would be weird." Axel's face brightened up a little after I said this. "Actually, he's 19." He informed me. Boy was I way off. "And if you ever did make out with him, make sure you eat a mint or gumball first and afterwards. He smokes so much, his mouth tastes pretty rancid. I'm more of a social smoker and I have random cravings, so it doesn't show up as much in my mouth." I nodded, taking in Axel's advice.

Finally, we started heading over to my house again. Axel went off rambling about random things again, and eventually started talking about his past relationships. "Yeah, I wasn't into guys until the 8th grade. Then, when I was in high school, I started hanging out with Saix's crowd. I introduced you to them before. I used to be obsessed with Marluxia at first. He's the one who gave me all of my 'experience' if you know what I mean. Really, I liked the tall guys. I'm pretty tall myself, so I guess that's why I went for them. Then as I got even taller and more experienced, I went for the shorter guys. It made me feel more in control..."

Axel pretty much rambled on about his past experiences and told me the reasons of why he was so damn horny. "Yeah, when I was into shorter guys, I finally went with Demyx. He was okay, just really annoying. And his cock wasn't even that big. He was always telling me how big he was. Psshh. Show off..." I stayed quiet as Axel said this. He seemed to get a little angry while mentioning Demyx."So Roxas," Axel began, shifting the subject from Demyx. "How big is yours?" I almost tripped when he asked this.

"Um, average?" I replied nervously. Axel snickered. "Oh come on. That doesn't tell me anything." I was stuck. I really didn't know. I guess I'd just have to predict a number. "I'm not small, I can see it at least. Is 6 inches average enough for you?" He shrugged, but didn't make fun of me. That was a relief. "I guess you actually have a life. Some of us measure ourselves, ya know."

I wanted to change the subject so badly right now... "Yeah, I know. I think Sora measures himself. He's hoping it'll get bigger eventually..." I decided to talk about Sora instead. Maybe he'd get humiliated instead of me. "Dead ass? Wow, that's a little obsessive right there. Aren't you guys twins?" he asked. "Yeah, but that doesn't really have anything to do with it... Can we _please_ change the subject?" Out of all the friends I had, most of them talked about thier sizes. It really got annoying after awhile. I found the topic to be important, but for some reason I felt weird talking about it with Axel. Probably because he's a blabber mouth.

"Fine." Axel whined. We were almost to my house, and the sun was starting to go down lower in the sky. "What time do you think it is?" I asked, fear welling up in my throat. "Probably past 6:00. Oh yeah. Your mom." I nodded, glad Axel was finally catching on. "Oh well. Just tell her our 'football' practice was a little late. That's all." Sometimes, Axel was a complete genius. "Okay. So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

We were now on my street. Axel nodded. "Yeah, I'll make sure nothing bad happens for you at school, either." I smiled nervously. "Thanks." Axel then grabbed my shoulders, and pressed his lips lightly against mine. "Hah. Stole a kiss before ya left. Anyways, peace, buddy." I nodded, and then took off toward my house. I hope nobody saw that...

I ran up my the walkway to my house, glad to see that my mom's car wasn't there yet. I took my keys out of my pocket, and opened the door quickly before anyone came home, and slammed the door behind me. I was glad to see that there was no Sora in sight. I ran upstairs, throwing off my shirt. It was really hot in my house for some reason. I think something was in the oven.

I was about to enter my room, when I heard movement in it. I slowly opened the door, and saw Sora and Riku sitting on the edge of my bed... reading? "You have your own room for a reason, you know!" I said loudly, making sure they both heard. Sora turned around and looked at me, a shocked look appearing on his face. Riku frowned. "I'm still unpacking. And I thought you'd still be with that Axel kid right now." Sora replied.

"Who cares if you're still unpacking!" I shouted, getting irritated very quickly. I guess it was because he was my brother. "And you!" I shouted to Riku. "Get out, too. Who knows what the hell you both did while I was gone..." Sora looked a little guilty, but obeyed. Riku rolled his eyes, but followed Sora behind like a hungry German shepard. I still stood by the door, ushering Sora out. "You better watch your back during school." whispered Riku to me. Sora took no notice. "Oh yeah, and nice boxers." he added.

I would've cursed im out, but that would've been more reason to 'watch my back'. I knew him and Sora went through my underwear drawer. I went over to my bed, and looked at the book they were both previously reading. It was the same Princess Tutu book I had in my drawer this morning. But when I came in, they weren't laughing and making jokes about it. Maybe they liked it as much as I did. That would've been hysterical.

A few moments later, I heard the door slam shut. Riku must've left. I ran over to the only window in my room, and saw Riku slinking down the street like he was the shit. I then saw my mom's car rush past Riku, and towards our house. Great. I went down stairs, and into the living room. Sora was watching TV quietly. "Hey." I told him. "Mom's home." he looked over at me, and looked a little fearful. I wasn't going to blab anything to her. Not unless he did first.

We heard the door open and shut, and then a tired mom came into the living room with us. "Ugghh... I HATE my new job..." she complained. "Oh yeah, Roxas." she said weakly. "Your math teacher called me. She said you've been missing class. Is that true?" I was stuck. There was nothing I could do but tell her the truth. "Yeah, I missed today and yesterday. I was at the nurse's office instead." I half-lied. This didn't really seem to make my mom angry.

"Oh, is everything okay?" she asked, a little sympathetically. "Do you need me to take you to the doctor?" I shook my head 'no'. "I just had a few stomach aches. I'm not eating lunch lately..." I replied, feeling a bit smart. "Oh, alright. Make sure you eat lunch, kiddo. I'm worried about you. You're too skinny!" she then poked my arm to inspect it.

"Okay." I promised. Really, from now on I would try to eat lunch at school. "So, Roxas." Sora said. I knew he was going to say something to try to get me in trouble... "How was Axel's house?" I shrugged, like I was trying to play along with it. "It was cool. We played the Sims." Sora looked at my mom, who didn't seem angry at all. I was very surprised. "Mom, Sora was at Axel's house without telling you."

Mom sighed in her chair. "Sora, I don't care... I met Axel, he's a nice kid. Roxas was home before I was, that's all that matters." I really liked when Mom was tired. I think I'm going to put sleeping pills in her coffee sometime. Sora looked a little hurt. "Oh, sorry." he apologized. "Sora... could you set the table? And Roxas, could you take the food out of the oven? I think I might faint if I do anything else..." We both nodded, and set off in the kitchen to get to work.

"You're lucky this time." Sora said quietly to me. "Yeah, you too. I was all ready to tell her about Riku's little visit today." Sora just smiled. "We're so pathetic." he said. I shrugged. "I guess it's because we're twins. Not like we're much alike. The only was we're alike is in revenge." Sora laughed a little, his blue eyes actually becoming friendly towards me. "You're fun to get revenge on." he told me, bluntly. "If it weren't for you, I'd probably take all of this revenge on someone else." I didn't smile, just sort of nodded in understanding. "Well, that's nice to know." Sora was such a weird kid...

Soon, the table was set with food, and my mom practically crawled into the kitchen. She was really tired. We all ate, and told a few jokes. This was different, since we usually ate in silence. Afterwards, I went upstairs and took a shower. It wasn't very long, though, because Sora complained that I was taking too long and using all the hot water. I really did use most of it up, because he also had a short shower. I brushed my teeth, and went back to my room. I packed up my bookbag, making sure there wasnt too many books. Then, I went to sleep. Tomorrow was going be an education-filled day for me. Fun.


End file.
